


Призрак в футляре

by ka_mai



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Латверский колосс стоит, широко расставив ноги, в водах Ист-Ривер, воды – по колено, держит в руке канаты моста. По мосту шагают войска, всё только начинается.





	Призрак в футляре

**Author's Note:**

> AU от Fantastic Four 1, 2, 3, 4 Гранта Моррисона

1.

Латверский колосс стоит, широко расставив ноги, в водах Ист-Ривер, воды – по колено, держит в руке канаты моста. По мосту шагают войска, всё только начинается. Бен Гримм выключает телевизор, жмёт кнопку вызова сестрички.  
Приходит какая-то новая, блеклая, видать, на замену мисс Кловер, которая заглядывала в начале дежурства. Бену всё равно, он не спрашивает. Медсестра даёт дозу морфина, пока докатится из левой в ампутированную, пройдёт целая вечность. Сжимая зубы, Бен тянет руку, которой нет, к сестричке. Она поправляет подушки и тонкое больничное одеяло, а потом садится на стул рядом. Блядский обезбол нихрена не действует, только мутит от него.  
– Никогда мне не было так паршиво, – говорит Бен, потому что молчать уже нет сил.  
– Было, – говорит она. Голос безликий, никакой.  
– Чего?  
– Было и было бы, – говорит сестричка, наклоняясь над Беном. Узкая ладонь ложится ему на горло – тяжеленная, будто из гранита.  
– Какого?.. – хрипит Бен и дёргается в сторону, но вторая ладонь зажимает ему рот, медсестра наваливается сверху. Перед глазами Бена маячит бейджик, на нём написано: Люси Кловер.  
– Тебе было и было бы больнее, Бенджамин Гримм, когда твоё тело менялось под действием космической радиации, и потом, когда, глядя на чудовище, которым ты стал, лучший друг назвал тебя Существом. Гениальный мозг Рида Ричардса мог выдать на-гора сотни красивых имён, но Рид назвал тебя не Каменным Кулаком или Могучим Человеком – Существом. Хочешь узнать, почему?  
Бен пытается ударить её, отползти, вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха, игла капельницы выпала из вены, он почти отломал поручень койки, но сосед за шторой спит крепко, как мертвец. И эта – это – держит Бена в тисках тонких девичьих рук.  
– Потому что Рид Ричардс был в ужасе, глядя на чудовище, которое сотворил. Я это знаю, потому что...  
Бен уже не слышит, пальцы, разрывающие кожу и мышцы, сжимающие трахею, заменяют ему весь мир. В последние пару секунд ампутированная рука уже не болит.

 

2.

Всполохи за веками – всё, что Сьюзан видит. Она закрыла глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Намора, глупая ошибка – теперь она ещё больше чувствует. Намор говорит что-то про бурю, про подводные чертоги и про желания. Он умеет так – красиво, низко, обволакивающе. Последний раз Рид говорил со Сьюзан сорок четыре часа назад и произнёс около десяти слов.  
Ей бы отстраниться, оттолкнуть Намора защитным полем, но оно не работает рядом с ним. Намор тянет вниз язычок застёжки, разделяет воротник её костюма на две половинки, будто мидию, приникает к коже губами.  
Сьюзан не собирается изменять мужу.  
– Он сказал, что ты заслуживаешь счастья, – дыхание обжигает, как поцелуй. Теперь понятно, Намору просто незачем кутаться в одежду, он не холоднее Факела. Все, кто глупо шутит про рыбу, никогда не знали его объятий.  
– Он сказал: незачем противиться тому, что сильнее нас.  
«Кто?» – хочет спросить Сьюзан, но тотчас забывает; жёсткие тёплые ладони гладят её по спине, находят потайной шов на талии. Намор расстёгивает и эту молнию, проникает пальцами в отверстие, подушечки шершавые, Намор не привык носить перчаток, и эти лёгкие касания – самое стыдное, что Сьюзан когда-либо ощущала. Будто они уже занимаются любовью.  
– Со мной тебе не нужно быть невидимой, – говорит Намор, серьёзно и очень близко. Сьюзан открывает глаза, видит всполохи, видит его резко очерченное лицо и фиолетовые блики от камня в подвеске на груди.  
Незачем противиться. Она кивает, и целует Намора в губы, и не знает, почему сомневалась раньше. Волосы у него мокрые, плечи мокрые, всё вокруг пахнет водой, будто она уже в его королевстве.  
Иногда она думала, как это могло бы быть, гораздо чаще – что нельзя об этом думать. Намор прикасается совсем по-другому, изучающе, немного щекотно; Сьюзан чуть потряхивает от чёткого осознания: он здесь, он близко. Намор так и стоит, когда вздёргивает её бедра вверх, прижимает к себе, удерживая на весу; нерушимый, надёжный – кто бы мог представить, что скажешь про Намора: надёжный. Ничего другого не надо. Никого.  
Сьюзан не помнит, где они, что она делала раньше, как давно началась гроза, и зачем всё это помнить. Сброшенная на пол, в ворох одежды, гарнитура коротко шипит, принимая сигнал, и лязгающий во тьме голос приказывает: «Не останавливайтесь».

 

3.

Джонни Шторм горит неправильно, с головы. Не от сердца. И ничего не видит.  
Полминуты нужно, чтобы понять, чем вокруг смердит, – это не кроты и не сточные воды, это сожжённая кожа, потому что сначала они нагрели ножницы. Когда Алисия отказалась, молоиды нагрели их на жаровне. И держали Джонни, впиваясь когтями в лоб и шею, пока Кротовий король брал ножницы – сначала голой рукой, ойкнул, подул на скрюченные пальцы, потом – через тряпку. Вот чем смердит – веки обожгло, когда Крот приставил раскрытые раскалённые лезвия к его глазницам. Джонни показалось: что-то ледяное. Он вообще не должен был это почувствовать. Ему подвластен любой огонь.  
В какой момент всё пошло наперекосяк? Был ливень, сильный ливень, подземный монстр, подумаешь, ничего примечательного. Для Человека-Факела из Фантастической Четвёрки такая угроза – плюнуть и растереть. Ливень был неправильный. Солёный. И будто липкий.  
Джонни падал, как вода, вниз, вниз.  
Полминуты нужно, чтобы понять – сиплое дыхание принадлежит ему самому, а полные боли всхлипы – вокруг, отражаются от стен. Джонни прислушивается, и лучше бы ему выкололи и барабанные перепонки. Это плачет Алисия, она где-то рядом, совсем близко, слышно каждый вскрик, и каждый удар, и влажные, тошнотворные шлепки. И бормотание Крота.  
Джонни рвётся вперёд, бьётся в цепях, до вывернутого плеча, но без толку (он даже не помнит, когда на него надели кандалы).  
– Глупая слепая уродина, – шлёп, шлёп. – Родишь мне кротят, самка? – визгливо подхихикивая, спрашивает Крот, а потом громко кряхтит, перекрывая женский стон.  
Вокруг разносится ещё больший смрад – земля, плесень, что-то сладкое, Джонни блюёт на собственные ноги. И горит совсем бесполезно. Горит, горит...  
Обратно в сознание его выдёргивает новый, странный звук: размеренные хлопки железных ладоней.

 

4.

На верхнем этаже Бакстер-билдинг, в комнате вне континуума, Рид Ричардс поднимает голову, впитывает информацию, видит: тело на больничной койке, на забинтованном лбу мертвеца – армейский жетон, как табличка с именем бога во лбу голема.  
Видит: мужчина и женщина, сплетённые объятиями, двигаются синхронно, беззвучно стонут сквозь давящий пурпурный туман.  
Видит: узники в кавернах глубоко под землёй, изувеченные глазницы, разорванный подол платья испачкан в крови.  
Поверхностный анализ показывает: проблемы такого порядка решаются только путешествием назад во времени. Реальность уже искажена. Поэтому, в общем-то, Риду некуда спешить. И нерационально было бы переживать. Он отодвигает эти чувства дальше, ещё дальше, чтобы не затопили, чтобы не помешали. Он и не такое умеет.  
Видит: фигура в массивных доспехах стоит перед дверью, положив латную перчатку на надпись «Погружение в мысли: вход воспрещён». Рид открывает дверь, отталкивая чужую руку. Присоединённые провода шуршат, когда он делает шаг.  
Риду нечего бояться, он – Мистер Фантастик, он растянул своё сознание, как кожу. Он обыгрывает Виктора фон Дума в любом противостоянии, на любом этапе, само имя «Виктор» придумано в насмешку. Вечный непобедитель. Призрак в футляре.  
Чего он хочет?  
Чарльз Ксавье называл таких существ «маммадраи», астральными паразитами, пришельцами с той стороны. Проблема с маммадраи в том, что их нужно убивать до рождения. Нельзя создавать их из себя. Всё это было одной большой ошибкой.  
Недостаточно сжечь ошибке лицо и сделать вид, что не совершал её. Проблема с маммадраи в том, что они всегда возвращаются. Приносят беды, ломают судьбы.  
Здание сотрясает ударом – это латверский колосс пришёл к Бакстер-билдинг, Рид знает это, потому что... Он атакует не раздумывая, он сможет сокрушить любую броню, правильно приложив энергию. Элементарная физическая задача.  
В футе от занесённого кулака панцирь на груди Дума идёт кривой трещиной, раскалываясь напополам.  
– Я просто хотел вернуться домой, – говорит глухой голос ниоткуда.  
Доспехи раскрываются, как венерина мухоловка, внутри которой – пустота. Никого там нет. Он пустой.  
Трещина ширится, части расходятся со скрипом, фрагментами нарастают по краям – наружу и вверх, оплетая Рида со всех сторон, втягивая вовнутрь. Пластины соединяются над затылком, обнимая тенью. Нетронутые провода врастают в металл – так и ведут обратно к лабораторным приборам. Что они сейчас пишут?  
– То же, что и раньше, – отвечает Виктор. Кажется, что он улыбается. – Анормальную мозговую активность. Растянутую на два земных полушария. Подобно коже.  
И потом, на другой невысказанный вопрос:  
– Ты не можешь обвинять жестокость, от которой отрёкся, в том, что она жестока.  
Доспехи накрывают тело целиком, щёлкают, перестраиваясь и смыкаясь вокруг. Проломить их изнутри – ещё легче.  
Маска лежит на лице Рида как влитая. Тёплая, словно ладони.  
– Добро пожаловать домой, – говорит он.


End file.
